Reinicio
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Eren no lo sabía, pero ese día sería definitivo en su vida. [BL/AU/Drabble]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

 **Personajes:** Levi A y Eren J.

 **Extensión:** 765 palabras.

 **Prompt:** Tatuaje.

* * *

Este Drabble participa en el "Evento navideño" del Grupo de Facebook "Riren & Ereri lovers".

* * *

 **Reinicio**

 **.**

A pesar de tener la firme convicción de tatuar su piel desde hacía años, Eren aceptaba que hacerlo requería de valor, no sólo por todas aquellas malas experiencias que escuchaba de las personas que los portaban, sino porque sus padres siempre habían tenido la opinión de alguien con tatuajes sería un rechazado social.

Pero ahí estaba, frente al estudio de tatuajes, con su corazón a punto de salir del cuerpo y su mente recordando al atractivo hombre que se había topado tres días antes cuando hizo la cita a la que estaba a punto de arribar; eso era lo que realmente lo hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Finalmente entró al lugar y las preparaciones fueron más veloces de lo que pensó, a los pocos minutos se vio con el brazo recargado sobre el respaldo que le indicaron, con la clara imagen de una serpiente en él y a punto de comenzar a ser perforado una y otra vez por una aguja que inyectaría tinta en su piel, sin embargo, más allá de la preocupación por lo evidente, su ser se concentró en ese hombre que, con naturalidad, se preparaba para tatuarlo.

Sólo sabía que su nombre era Levi (lo escuchó al entrar al estudio) y se perdió en la vista que le regalaba su playera ajustada del torso.

— Voy a comenzar. Si en algún momento te duele demasiado, dilo para detenerme.

Eren no pudo hacer más asentir en silencio; la voz del otro lo dejó estupefacto, era tan grave que contrataba con estatura —evidentemente más pequeña que la suya—, pero que se ajustaba a la imagen rebelde que desbordaba seguridad.

Piel clara, ojos azules y profundos, cejas finas, pestañas largas, nariz afilada, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, brazos fuertes y firmes y un pulso envidiable.

¿Quién, en sus cinco sentidos, podría despegar la vista de él? Nadie, mucho menos Eren.

No era precisamente sensible al dolor, lo soportaba muy bien, pero la reiterada punción en la misma zona de piel resultaba molesta e irritante. Sin embargo, ese momento le daba la posibilidad de admirar el rostro que lo sacaba del mundo.

El sentimiento de tranquilidad que buscaba contrastar con el dolor, el sonido de la máquina trabajando, la música que inundaba el ambiente y la vista, esa preciosa vista; poco a poco todo se mezcló en Eren y se relajó lentamente.

Pasados varios minutos de los que Eren jamás se percató, el trabajo estaba listo.

— Terminé.

Anunció esa voz que logró regresarlo a la realidad. Abrió sus verdes ojos con lentitud para darse cuenta de que Levi lo observaba fijamente mientras limpiaba su brazo de manera automática.

— Lo soportaste bien para ser el primero.

— Gracias… Aunque pensé que dolería más…

— La primera vez es así, siempre es más grande la expectativa de lo que sucederá pero una vez que te acostumbras, todo es más fácil.

— Ya veo, siendo así podría hacerme algún otro pronto.

Finalmente ese enigmático tatuador sonrió, sólo lo hizo durante un segundo pero fue suficiente para que Eren quedara perdido.

— ¿Estás bien?

Levi colocó ligeramente su mano sobre la frente del otro y lo hizo distraerse de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, estoy bien, gracias…

— Parecías perdido.

— Lo estaba, perdón.

Una vez que la limpieza y el recubrimiento del tatuaje quedaron listos, Levi dio las indicaciones necesarias de cuidado, las cuales apenas fueron escuchadas por el otro, quien no hacía más que mirar los labios del hombre frente a él.

— Si sientes alguna molestia o te duele mucho, puedes venir de inmediato.

— Gracias... Lo tomaré en cuenta.

— O si quieres venir a platicar y luego por un café, también es posible.

Eren levantó la vista impactado. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, no podría haberse equivocado.

Su corazón saltó sin poder impedirlo y un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras notaba que Levi no se había girado a verlo a pesar de que ya había terminado de ordenar los materiales que aún estaban en la mesa.

— Dije algo estúpido. Lo siento.

— No, dijiste lo correcto. Volveré.

El tatuador giró a verlo y después regresó a su mesa de trabajo para buscar un papel donde escribir, en cuanto terminó se lo entregó al chico.

— Llámame.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron sobre manera y observó al otro con ilusión.

— ¡Claro que sí!

Ambos se despidieron con la promesa de reunirse nuevamente.

El chico regresó a su casa con una sonrisa, un brazo adolorido y completamente seguro de que ese era el inicio perfecto para su nueva vida.

Acerca de cómo explicaría a sus padres el asunto del tatuaje, lo pensaría después.

.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Escrito rápido. Anyway, gracias por leer. **  
**_

 _Bye!_


End file.
